Sanctuary: My Fear, Our Lies
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Years ago, you told me I was the proof of your existence...But I destroyed your sanctuary. Did I fail you? Is this how you planned it? Is this everything you wanted? Your existence...your Sanctuary? CloudxZack


Summary: Years ago, you told me I was the proof of your existence...But I destroyed your sanctuary. Did I fail you? Is this how you planned it? Is this everything you wanted? Your existence...your Sanctuary[CloudxZack

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_"What're you gonna do once we reach Midgar?"_

_"Hang in there, Cloud."_

_"Cloud?"_

_"We're friends, aren't we Cloud?"_

_"CLOUD!! Move!"_

"Midgar looks depressing as ever."

Cloud didn't look up. "It usually does..." He sighed, looking at the man from the corner of his eye. "What're you doing here, Reno?"

Reno shrugged. "Passing by, yo. What about you? Always sit here by yourself?"

"Not always..." Cloud muttered, blue eyes sweeping across the barren land. He frowned, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to ask, while wondering why he was even talking to the red head. "Reno, do you...regret anything?"

Reno smirked, leaning against Fenrir, much to Cloud's annoyance. "Not really, yo. I'm reckless and impulsive, but I'm not stupid. You do, I take it?"

"Yeah..." Cloud sighed again, lightly touching the Buster Sword that was impaled into the ground. "Everyday."

Reno shook his head. "I didn't know him, but I'm going with what I _do_ know. He'd kick your ass if he saw you like this."

Cloud looked over at him, wondering when Reno had gotten so wise. But the red haired Turk was already heading back to his Helicopter, giving him a two-finger salute as he left. The blond sat down, figuring Tifa wouldn't be back yet, since she was busy with Denzle and Marlene.

"I let you die..." He chuckled dryly. "Both of you. And you find it in you to forgive me..."

He closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he lay there, only that at some point, it began raining. When his eyes opened again, he was there. He was _**there**_. Zack blood-covered face was smiling at him, and, wait-there was blood on his own face. It was so long ago...

_"You will be...the proof of my existence."_

Am I the best choice though? Wasn't there someone better?

_"My memories, my ambitions...they're yours now."_

I'm not the one who should be living out your life. I'm the one who killed you.

_"No, Cloud. You did nothing wrong."_

Cloud's eyes widened. Zack smiled, hand brushing a strand of hair out of his face. The black haired SOLDIER propped himself up on his elbows, the blood being washed off by the rain and showing there wasn't any cuts or gashes. They were gone.

"Z-Zack..."

"You're such a moron, Cloud." Zack smiled, shaking his head. "I never once blamed you. Neither did Aeris. The only one who did was you."

"But..." Cloud leaned forward. "Even so, I...I promised that I'd live out your life and I didn't."

"Cloud, you're trying. You even came back here once this place was disturbed. I'm proud of you."

Cloud smiled, really truly smiled, and hugged his best friend. "You promise?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. So, don't worry, okay? Me and Aeris are always looking over you guys."

The rain began stopping, and Cloud knew that when it did, Zack would be gone with it. He frowned, wishing that this moment wouldn't end. Slowly, his friend began fading away, and all that was left was Cloud and Zack's sword.

_"You took on my memories, my dreams, my hopes...That's more than I could've hoped."_

Cloud smiled, getting up and walking over to Fenrir. He'd be stopping at the Church before heading home. He pulled his glasses down over his eyes and started the black motorcycle, taking off.

_"My existence, my Sanctuary...it's perfect. I'm proud, Cloud."_

Cloud looked behind him, feeling the presence of his best friend. He wasn't disappointed, either. Zack gave a cocky smile before he was gone in a flash. But his touch lingered on Cloud's skin.

_"Cloud...We're so much more than best friends."_

The ex-SOLDIER nodded to himself. He could honestly say it; he loved Zack. Maybe more than he should. But he knew it didn't matter. Zack would always be there. And Aeris would take care of him.

_"Thank you."_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angel's in flight**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music inside**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me now**_

_**I watch you fast asleep**_

_**All I fear means nothing**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angels in flight**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music inside**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me**_

_**snwod dna spu ynam os**_

_**My heart's a battleground**_

_**snoitome eurt deen I**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**snoitome eurt deen I**_

_**You show me how to see**_

_**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angel's in flight**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music inside**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me now**_

_**My fears and lies**_

_**Melt away**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short, but I've never written a Final Fantasy VII story before. Sadly, I've never played the game either, I started it, but then it was stolen. I hope you like it and none of them are too OOC. ::is nervous:: This is for BalthierKingofSkiez, who is on YouTube and made a spectacular video, which is what this based off of.

R&R


End file.
